Pala Sys
Pala Sys(パーラ・シス) is a fictional character from the After War Gundam X anime. Profile Born shortly after the end of the 7th Space War in a life boat from one of the colonies dropped onto the Earth, Pala Sys grew up on the asteroid base Satelicon, the asteroid, a former base of the United Nations Earth during the war. Surviving the hard times after the war, away from the support of Cloud 9 and the Space Revolutionary Army, the people of Satelicon salvaged mobile suits and parts left over from the war much like the Vultures on Earth, eventually building up their own fleet. One of the youngest people living on Satelicon, Pala takes charge in constructing a GS-9900 G-Falcon from plans found at the base, using the support aircraft as her own and becoming an ace to the group naming themselves after their home. While out on patrol one day she came across a battle between the mobile suits of the S.R.A. and the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, seeing that the Gundam was in trouble she seized the opportunity to test out her mobile suit against the newest mobile suit piloted by Lancerow Dawell, and snatched the Gundam from the hands of the S.R.A. before they could do anything about it. Flying back to the Varona, the group heads to Satelicon where she finds out that the pilot of the Gundam Double X is Garrod Ran and looks after him after he heals from his wounds, listening to him as he mumbles and cries out for "Tiffa". After Garrod awakes, she shows him his damaged Gundam and convinces him to join Satelicon so that it can be repaired. She also shows him that her G-Falcon is made to dock with a Gundam to give it more power. As the Gundam Double X is being repaired, Satelicon comes under attack by S.R.A. forces, she launches alongside Garrod to try and defend her home, only to discover that the newer mobile suits of the S.R.A. are too powerful for her weapons to take out. Using a tip from Garrod she starts to turn the tide of battle slightly, until the S.R.A. deploy one of their other weapons on the asteroid base and she is forced to break away from the fighting to save Garrod as his Gundam malfunctions due to his thrusters going out. Escaping from the asteroid she watches along with Garrod as her home and the entire force of Satelicon is wiped out by the missiles of the S.R.A. ships. Fleeing with Garrod to a rescue station left over from the war for pilots that escaped their mobile suits and survivors from downed ships, she watches as the Gundam pilot forms a plan in order to stop "Operation Dahila" and rescue Tiffa Adill. Using her G-Falcon she takes part in the plan as a messenger and picks up Tiffa as part of a trade with the S.R.A. for not destroying the colony laser, but as she flies away Garrod fires his Satellite Cannons and destroys the weapon before meeting up with her and Tiffa. Combining the G-Falcon and the Gundam Double X they make preparations to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere only to be headed off and captured by a fleet of ships from the New United Nations Earth lead by the Frost brothers in their newly improved Gundams. Escaping from the hands of the N.U.N.E. after reaching the Earth, Pala flees with Garrod and Tiffa till they meet up with the survivors of the Freeden and the North American Resistance Force. Without her permission, Kid upgrades and modifies part of her G-Falcon so that it will perform better, but as a result learns that the G-Falcon can be used by the Gundam Leopard Destroy and the Gundam Airmaster Burst to give them more power as well. With no place to go, she joins with the Freeden crew as they steal a battleship from the North American Resistance Force and head into space, calling the ship the Freeden II. Once back in space Pala takes part in the final mission of the crew to reach D.O.M.E., piloting her G-Falcon, she lends support to Garrod so that he and Tiffa can reach the moon. Landing at D.O.M.E. with the others she is amazed with the others to find out what D.O.M.E. truly is, and the truth of Newtypes. As she leaves she finds that the war started by the New UNE and the SRA is raging once more, and takes part in the final battle. After the 8th Space War, Pala makes a home for herself on the Earth, helping Kid Salsamille with his salvage and repair business called "Freeden III". Gallery Image:Palasys.jpg Image:Holdup.jpg Image:Parashisu_expression1.jpg Image:Parashisu_jacket1.jpg Image:Parashisu_shirt1.jpg Image:Parashisu_shirt2.jpg Image:Parashisu_shirt3.jpg pala-Pu4KlIB.jpg|Pala crying